Last Ride to Bree
by Vivien B
Summary: Esmeralda and Saradoc Brandybuck and Paladin Took search for clues regarding their sons’ disappearances from the Shire on one last ride to Bree.


Last Ride to Bree By Vivien Written for Marigold's Challenge #5- in which characters look for and find something Rating: G Summary: Esmeralda and Saradoc Brandybuck and Paladin Took search for clues regarding their sons' disappearances from the Shire on one last ride to Bree.  
  
Appendix B: September 26 – The Old Forest. Frodo comes to Bombadil  
29 – Frodo reaches Bree at night.  
30 – Crickhollow and the Inn at Bree raided in the early hours. Frodo leaves Bree. Gandalf comes to Crickhollow, and reaches Bree at night.  
October 1 – Gandalf leaves Bree This story begins in the late evening of September 30, and Esmeralda, Saradoc, and Paladin arrive in Bree on October 2.  
  
"Saradoc Brandybuck, have you heard a word of what I've said?"  
  
Sarry turned from the window overlooking the deep dark shadows webbing together the Old Forest below. "Of course I heard you, my love, and you know my answer is the same as it was this afternoon."  
  
Esmeralda Brandybuck stamped her foot, calling to Sarry's mind the image of the headstrong Took lass he'd courted so long ago.  
  
"If you will not go with me, then I shall saddle up a pony and go by myself," cried Esme. "We must find out what's happened to our boys."  
  
Sarry stepped towards his wife and wrapped her in his arms. "Don't even suggest such a dangerous thing, my dearest. Can you not even wait for Laddy to arrive? We'll decide what to do when he gets here."  
  
Esme wrapped her arms around her husband. She clung to him and thought of her only child, her dearest nephew, and her cherished cousin, all disappeared under frightening circumstances the likes of which the Shire hadn't seen in many lifetimes. She would easily go from grief stricken to distraught if she did not at least try to keep her wits about her. Blinking back the tears, she whispered, "I must not cry, Sarry. I must not, or I might not stop."  
  
"We should get to bed, dearest," soothed Sarry. "It's been a long day. Laddy should be here by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. We can make plans then."  
  
Esme nodded her head in agreement. She was wearier than she'd ever remembered being, and her heart was breaking. She let him lead her in the direction of their bedroom.  
  
It seemed like years had passed since the Horn-cry of Buckland had been sounded in the wee hours of the morning. She and Sarry had been startled out of bed and had immediately begun rousing Brandy Hall.  
  
Saradoc had quickly organized a band of the bravest Brandybucks to investigate the commotion. He had opened the locked door of the Brandy Hall armoury and distributed the axes and old swords, realizing that once he left the safety of his hall there was a chance he might not come back. The Horn-cry was not something taken lightly in these parts where doors were locked at night and strange things often seen.  
  
He'd kissed Esmeralda goodbye, even as she was frantically rounding up healing supplies and sending kinswomen to the larders to bring up the most easily transportable foods, in case flight was needed. She'd whispered to him then that Merry had not been seen and was not in his rooms. They hadn't heard from him since he'd stopped in briefly six days ago. It wasn't overly unusual for him to be gone for days at a time – he and Pippin often ran off to visit Frodo in Hobbiton or to tramp through the Shire together. Besides, they knew that Merry had been planning to spend time helping Frodo move house to Crickhollow this whole week. What caused them to exchange a grim look was the fact that the horns had sounded from the direction of Crickhollow.  
  
Sarry and his armed troop had found Fredegar at a farmhouse near Frodo's new home. From him came a few answers, but those answers raised even more questions in Sarry's mind. He could tell that Fredegar was holding back information in front of the group from Brandy Hall. He'd taken the lad back to the Hall, where Esme plied him with all the delicious treats she could to allay his fears. Neither had seen a hobbit as shaken as Fredegar was that night, and slowly, in the private family quarters where they'd brought him, Esme and Sarry pried the story of Black Riders, a secret quest, and their son's and nephew's plan to leave the Shire with Frodo and his servant four days before with these same Black Riders on their trail. Fredegar would tell them no more details of why Frodo had to leave, and he begged them not to force him to betray his promise to his friends.  
  
In the end, Esme and Sarry had left him to rest in the best guest bedroom while Sarry arranged a messenger to be dispatched with haste to Tuckborough. The letter they sent briefly informed Paladin and Eglantine Took of the events in Buckland and requested their presence at Brandy Hall. Laddy and Lanty should know the details of what happened to their only son and heir in person, and not from a letter. The rest of the day had been spent settling their relations' nerves while quietly making preparations against another attack. Saradoc was of the mind that whatever these Black Riders had wanted, it was no longer in the Shire, but this invasion of their home had shaken him. He didn't want to be surprised like this again.  
  
Esme had braved the Old Forest while Sarry was otherwise occupied that afternoon. She'd entered the private gate her son had passed through a few days before and ventured in as far as she dared, looking for hoof prints or any other indication that the hobbits had been there. She knew she couldn't track them far, but she was terribly worried about Merry's decision to take the group through the Forest. As Sarry had wisely pointed out, it might have thrown the horsemen off their trail, and that would be a good thing, but the Forest was a powerful entity.  
  
Fredegar had said they'd been headed for Bree to meet Gandalf, and standing under the rustling, whispering trees, she'd decided that she must somehow get to Bree to find out news of her child and his kinsmen. They should have made it there by now, barring any disastrous happenings in the Old Forest. As a heavy branch dropped from on high right in front of her feet, she knew that disastrous happenings were likely to occur in the Forest. Merry had been inside before, and he knew the ways of these woods well enough. He was a smart young hobbit, and she had confidence in him. He would have lead them all out safely, she knew it. More limbs were swaying violently from the heights of the groaning trees, even though Esme felt no wind. She had spent enough time in the forest for now, and she hurried to the gate.  
  
If they hadn't made it to Bree, she would see that every last one of these cursed tree was chopped down and burned until she found her son.  
  
Esme thought that convincing Sarry to go to Bree would be easy. They'd gone often enough in their youth. She and Sarry, with Laddy and Lanty, had often snuck off on their fine ponies and slipped into the town to stay at the Inn for a night. It had been an easily accomplished adventure in those days, when the Road was fairly safe between Buckland and Bree. She and Sarry had even gone there alone once, laughing and galloping along, free of the complacent comfort of the Shire for a brief time. But that had been long ago, before any of the Brandybuck or Took children had been born, and before either her husband or her brother had assumed their offices. Sarry had said no, and had given her many logical reasons why it wouldn't be wise for them to be gone from their home at this time. For Esme, all logical reasons had become null and void the moment the Black Riders had set foot in her Shire. She would have her way; Laddy would go with her. He was always the most adventurous of the bunch. Besides, he doted on Pippin so. He would want news of him just as much as she did.  
  
Now as she crawled under the quilts and sank into her feather bed, she was more decided than before that they must get to Bree. Maybe the boys would still be there, and they could talk sense into them, or give them their aid. She loved Frodo, for all his strange ways, and had since he was a little lad at Brandy Hall. Then there was Pippin, her sweet little nephew, not even of age yet. The thought of him in pain or distress made her sick with fury. She was concerned even for young Samwise, whom she'd only met a few times, but who she knew by reputation to be a fine fellow. But the thought of Merry in danger, his bright eyes closed forever by accident or act of violence in the wide wild world, his smile stilled by something she couldn't protect him from... she couldn't bear it. She closed her eyes and called up the most cherished memories of her son to hold onto for hope. She slept a dreamless sleep, but her pillow was damp with tears when she awoke in the morning.  
  
"Laddy!" cried Esme, and she flung herself into her brother's arms. They had always been close, even as tweens, when brothers and sisters tended to pester each other mercilessly. It was through Laddy that she'd met Sarry, as she often tagged along with her older brother, whether he wanted her to or not. She'd always been a headstrong lass, and when it came to venturing away from home with her older brother, she easily ignored conventional behaviour.  
  
"Here now, Esme," said Laddy. "What's all this commotion about?" He disentangled himself enough from her embrace to reach out a hand to clap Sarry on the back. "I hear Brandy Hall was stirred up more than that bee's nest we accidentally disturbed that summer sneaking into the first Old Maggot's fields."  
  
"It's been mad, here, all right. Come inside and get some of our fine victuals inside you. Then we'll talk." Sarry was as relieved as Esme to see Laddy. They'd been friends for a very long time, and Laddy, being the elder of the two, had always been a leader in his eyes.  
  
"It's terrible news we have to tell, Laddy," said Esme, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at her brother. The resemblance between father and son was a pointed reminder for her.  
  
"Let me guess, sister. Our lads have run off on an adventure like their uncle Bilbo. And these Big People, these Black Riders have something to do with their leaving without so much as a goodbye."  
  
Both Sarry and Esme stared at Laddy with surprise. "How could you know that?" asked Sarry. "I didn't say they'd gone in my letter."  
  
"Aye, you didn't. But I know when my Pippin's sitting on a secret, and he's been doing so for quite awhile now. He and Merry have been up to something, or I'm not a Took. And this business with Frodo selling Bag End? I'll believe he's run out of his money on the day I believe that the King's come back. They've probably run off to follow Bilbo, most like. I'm not at all surprised they've gone; they wouldn't be the first with Took blood to do so."  
  
"Merry's been acting close the past few months, too," said Sarry. "A few weeks ago he asked me if I had to something I didn't want to do, something I was scared to do, to help someone I loved, would I do it. I said yes."  
  
"Saradoc! Why didn't you mention this before?" said Esme. "We might have stopped him!"  
  
"I hadn't thought of it till now. I'd been going over Hall business and the duties of being a Master with him, and I didn't give it a second thought."  
  
"Esme, if you think we could have stopped either of those boys from doing exactly what they wanted, you're more daft than I thought," said Laddy, laughing. "I'm sure our lads will be fine. They both have good heads on their shoulders, and if they're with Frodo, they have the Baggins luck on their side. Now come, let's eat, and we'll talk more of this matter when I've knocked some of the dust of the road out of my throat." He paused, looking at his sister's pale face. "Believe me, my dear, I am torn up with worry about my Pip, and I've not even mentioned my suspicions to Lanty yet. She's with our Pearl right now, waiting for her new bairn to arrive, or she would have come. But there's naught we can do on an empty stomach, is there?"  
  
"Esme, we can't just up and leave the Shire," said Sarry for what felt like the hundredth time. "I'm Master of Buckland, Laddy's the Thain of the Shire. We can't leave our lands, our people, even for one day, much less two, especially in times such as these."  
  
"You're being ridiculous, Sarry," said Esme. "We up and leave our lands plenty enough to go visiting and merrymaking at the holidays."  
  
"That's different, love. When we leave on holiday, we're within the borders of the Shire. We're close to home. Bree is much farther than we ever go, and with these nefarious Big People about, it would be too dangerous."  
  
"Laddy, you'd go with me, wouldn't you? To find out something, anything about Merry and Pip? Wouldn't you?"  
  
Laddy drew on his pipe and thoughtfully puffed out rings of smoke. "Hmmm, well," he finally said, "Sarry's right. We do have responsibility to our people here, especially with such strange and frightening goings on. And it would likely be a much more dangerous journey than it was for us in the old days. But... it's not too far. And I think knowing a little would be better then knowing nothing. Aye, sister, I'll ride with you."  
  
Esme's eyes lighted up and she turned to her husband with a triumphant look on her face. "Will you not ride with us, dearest? It would take us all of two days, unless the boys are there. Regilard can hold down Brandy Hall well enough while we're gone."  
  
"And if we don't come back? Have either of you thought of that option?" said Sarry.  
  
Paladin and Esmeralda both quieted a moment as they balanced the possibilities of seeing their boys again with the potential danger of the Road outside the Shire. As they thought, a memory of Merry came to Saradoc's mind of when his son was a little hobbit lad. He'd gone through a phase in which he'd been terrified of going near water, even though he'd been brought up around water and knew boats well. Sarry had been trying to teach him how to swim, but Merry wouldn't go further into the quiet farm pond where Sarry held lessons than up to his ankles. Sarry didn't want to force him into the water, so he postponed any more lessons after trying to persuade Merry a few times.  
  
One summer day the Took family came to Brandy Hall for a visit, and Sarry and Laddy took the children to the pond to cool off from the hot sun. The Took girls splashed and paddled in the pond, while the two boys played in the sand of the bank. Somehow Pippin, a toddler who could move remarkably fast for his age, had jumped into the pond before either of the fathers could stop him. He was in water over his head and flailing as Sarry and Laddy rushed towards the water to fetch him out. Before they could get to him, Merry had dashed right into the pond and grabbed his struggling cousin, holding him up so Pippin could breathe until the adults could reach him. Merry himself could barely touch bottom with the tips of his toes, but he stayed there until Paladin reached Pippin. Sarry had swung his son into his arms and whispered in his ear, "That's the bravest thing I've ever seen, Meriadoc Brandybuck. I'm so very proud of you." Merry had beamed from ear to ear, and he'd learned to swim quickly with his father's lessons afterwards.  
  
And now his son was following someone he loved on some dread errand, even though he didn't want to, even though he was afraid. How could Saradoc not follow him as far as Bree to find out what was happening?  
  
"We could have the ponies ready by the morning easily. I'll speak to Regilard, but to anyone else, we're going back to Tuckborough with Laddy."  
  
"There's the Saradoc Brandybuck I know," laughed Laddy, thumping Sarry on the back.  
  
Esme stood up, kissed her husband, and said, "I'll go get our food ready."  
  
"Tooks," Sarry grumbled under his breath, "always it's Tooks getting me into trouble."  
  
Laddy laughed, and said, "My lad, you love every moment of it. And have since you were an irresponsible tweenager, egging me on at every chance. Here, have some more of the Longbottom leaf, old friend, and let's think of happier times for a short while."  
  
The ride to Bree was uneventful. In fact, the emptiness of the Road was unsettling – they passed no one at all until they were a few miles before the town itself. In the days they remembered, the Road had been much busier. In the days they remembered, their youthful bodies hadn't recorded every jostle, bump, and hour spent riding their ponies either. Bree was a good day's ride from Buckland, and they were determined to make it in that one day, despite the agonies of their older bones.  
  
Dusk was settling in as they approached the main gate. The thick wood was shattered, and guards were standing in front of it bearing arms. This was a sight they'd never seen - Big People with swords and fearful, angry expressions. For the first time, Esme realized how very small they were in comparison. Even Laddy, who had always been the tallest and burliest hobbit she'd known, would be easily overpowered by even one of these Men. All they had brought in the way of weaponry had been one of the Brandy Hall swords, an axe for chopping wood, and a hunting knife. She looked at Sarry and Laddy, who glanced back at her. Both had expressions of steely determination with no hint of fear. Laddy winked at her, and Sarry sidled his pony in a bit closer to hers. That was all she needed to take a deep breath and face the Men at the gate.  
  
"Ho, there," said one the guards, as the hobbits neared the gate. "What would you be a' wanting here?"  
  
Laddy drew himself up tall in his saddle, becoming every inch the Thain of the Shire. "We are seeking information on the whereabouts of a party of hobbits from the Shire which should have arrived here yesterday at the latest."  
  
One of the guards spat on the ground. "If you're coming from the Shire, we don't want you here."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Saradoc.  
  
"I mean, we've had plenty of trouble following little folk from the Shire. Don't need no more."  
  
"Tis a shame then, that you'll have it whether you want it or no. I am the Thain of the Shire, and these fine hobbits are the Master and Mistress of Buckland. We've come here often in the past to enjoy your town's hospitality, and we mean to come here now for an evening."  
  
Another of the guards walked up to them, this time a hobbit who was as armed and grim as the Men. "Have you fled the Shire?"  
  
"No, of course not," said Laddy.  
  
"Have you been chased at any time by black horsemen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, if you're just here for a night, I can't see what harm there is in letting you in," said the hobbit. He whispered to the others, "Those lads what were here must be their sons, or summat. Old Barliman will have news for them. Besides that, these are important Shire folk. The Thain and the Master... I never thought we'd have such important folk visitin' Bree.  
  
The men stood aside. "Go to the Prancing Pony," said the hobbit. "Barliman Butterbur has tidings for you, if who you're lookin' for is the same party as was here."  
  
"Thank you, good sirs," said Esme, her heart beating with panic at the thought of what could have happened here that had put the gentle folk of this town on guard. She wouldn't allow herself to think of what might have happened to Merry and the others, but at least she knew now that they had made it here.  
  
Laddy turned in his seat and said quietly, "There's been a mighty ruckus here by the looks of it. I hope the news we're to hear isn't..." He trailed off then, the sparkle in his green eyes extinguished.  
  
All three hobbits were weary and forlorn by the time the ponies clip clopped up to the doors of the Prancing Pony. A hobbit rushed out to meet them.  
  
"I've seen more Shire born hobbits in three days than I've seen in three years," he said, taking the ponies' reigns. "What are you in Bree for?"  
  
Esme said, "What can you tell me of the hobbits that were here before us?"  
  
"Oh, well, plenty, but that might not be my place."  
  
"Please," said Laddy, "were they well when you saw them?"  
  
"Yes, for the most part, but there were frightful happenings going on. I'd best let Mr. Butterbur tell you more. Hoy, Nob!" he called inside, "tell Mr. Butterbur to come quick."  
  
Sarry, Esme, and Laddy entered the cheerful, but empty, Inn. Esme stood in between her husband and brother, clutching to both for support. With the difficulty of journey and her dread combined, her legs didn't feel strong enough to hold her up.  
  
A fat, red-cheeked man bustled up to them. He had a kind face, but he looked almost as tired as the hobbits felt. "Good evening, little masters. And mistress," he said, bowing. "Nob here tells me, you're needing more than a night's stay from me. I'm Barliman Butterbur, and I am at your disposal. Business has been a bit off for the past day or so, what with all the commotion."  
  
"I am Paladin Took, Thain of the Shire. This is my sister Esmeralda, and her husband, Saradoc Brandybuck, Master of Buckland. We have come to Bree seeking news of our sons and heirs, as well as our kinsman and his servant."  
  
Barliman's eyes widened, "I see." He called out, "Nob! Prepare the private parlour. Bring the best provender for our guests." He turned to the hobbits and smiled. "If you'll follow me, I'll tell you all I know."  
  
After speaking with Barliman, and then interviewing the nervous Bob and Nob, Paladin, Saradoc, and Esmeralda were disheartened, but satisfied with the news. They were also exhausted, so they retired to their rooms early.  
  
The next morning after a lavish breakfast, they asked for their ponies to be saddled for the return home. Merry and Pippin had gone beyond their reach and protection, and all they could do was to hope for their safe return.  
  
"Gandalf will find them," said Paladin, as the ponies walked them out of Bree and towards the Shire. "Gandalf will keep them safe."  
  
Saradoc said, "I hope that you're right, Laddy. Our lads aren't fools, even if Frodo acted like one at the Inn. Disappearing in mid-air? This has Bilbo Baggins' name written all over it. What in the Shire did Bilbo leave with Frodo? Something from the dragon hoard, I'll wager." Saradoc shook his head, remembering the thrill of listening to Bilbo's stories as a boy. He'd never thought of the real dangers that Bilbo had faced, but now he knew that somewhere out there in the Wild, his only son would be facing the same kinds of dangers, or worse.  
  
"They'd not go off into the Wild with someone as disreputable as Butterbur made that Ranger out to be. Would they?" said Esme, wincing as she shifted in her saddle. Once upon a time, the idea of adventures, like Uncle Bilbo's, had sounded like such an exciting thing to do. She understood the lure that had pulled Merry into leaving the comfort of the Shire. She would never leave the Shire again. All this adventure had brought her was misery.  
  
Laddy smiled sadly. "All of those boys are brave and stout of heart, even my little Pippin. They are off on the adventure we never took, my dears. Bilbo was gone for an entire year. I reckon I won't fret for our lads until this time next year." He sighed. "I'd like to be forty years younger and with them this very minute, than be going back to explain what's happened to Eglantine. I'd rather be ten years older and facing down old Smaug himself, than tell Lanty her baby's gone off on a dangerous adventure."  
  
Esme and Sarry laughed, and Laddy joined in. Then Laddy's clear voice started singing one of the walking songs they'd often sung as young hobbits when they'd been able to run and ride as far as they wanted, when the whole world was before them and nothing could ever stop them. They remembered those days of heady, indestructible youth, and with each song they sang as they drew closer to home, they sent thoughts of blessings and love to their lost ones, their boys off adventuring, who would come home one day, healthy and whole and full of new songs and stories to tell. There was sadness and grief still in their hearts, but hope dwelt there as well.  
  
The end. 


End file.
